scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword in the Stone (Justin Quintanilla Style)
Cast: * Wart/Arthur - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) ** Wart (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) ** Wart (Squirrel) - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) ** Wart (Bird) - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Merlin - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) ** Merlin (Fish) - Marlin (Finding Nemo) ** Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) ** Merlin (Turtle) - Gramps (The Rescuers) ** Merlin (Rabbit) - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) ** Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) ** Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) ** Merlin (Mouse) - Roquefort (The Aristocats) ** Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) ** Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) * Archimedes - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Sir Ector - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sir Kay - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) * Sir Pellinore - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) * Scullery Maid - Nanny (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Madam Mim - Fairy Goodmother (Shrek 2) ** Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (Sleeping Beauty) ** Madam Mim (Beautiful Woman) - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) ** Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) ** Madam Mim (Crocodile) - Tick-Tock (Peter Pan) ** Madam Mim (Fox) - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) ** Madam Mim (Chicken) - Blue Hen (The Penguins of Madagascar: TV Series) ** Madam Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) ** Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) ** Madam Mim (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) ** Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Cera (The Land Before Time) ** Madam Mim (Dragon) - Dragon (Shrek) * Black Bart the Knight - North (Rise of the Guardians) * Wolf - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess; 1994) * Pike - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar: TV Series) * Little Girl Squirrel - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel) * Old Granny Squirrel - Scratte (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Hawk - Sir Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot; 1998) * Tiger and Talbot - Hercules and Goliath (The Sandlot franchise) Scenes: * The Sword in the Stone part 1: Opening Credits * The Sword in the Stone part 2: ("The Legend of the Sword in the Stone")/Enter Ford/Enter Hiro * The Sword in the Stone part 3: Hiro meets Ford * The Sword in the Stone part 4: ("Higitus Figitus")/Heading to the Castle * The Sword in the Stone part 5: At Stoick's Castle/Ford and Stoick's Conversation * The Sword in the Stone part 6: Leaky Tower/Gobber's Big News/Prince Charming's Training * The Sword in the Stone part 7: Being a Fish ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") * The Sword in the Stone part 8: Dolphin Attack/Owl to the Rescue * The Sword in the Stone part 9: ("Higitus Figitus" (Reprise) * The Sword in the Stone part 10: Being a Squirrel ("A Most Befuddling Thing") * The Sword in the Stone part 11: Sled Dog Attack/Turning Back to Normal * The Sword in the Stone part 12: Attack of the Dishes/Hiro Gets Replaced as Squire * The Sword in the Stone part 13: Owl's in Charge Now * The Sword in the Stone part 14: Being a Bird/Griffin Attack * The Sword in the Stone part 15: ("Mad Fairy Goodmother") * The Sword in the Stone part 16: The Wizard's Duel * The Sword in the Stone part 17: Hiro Becomes Squire/Ford's Tickled Off * The Sword in the Stone part 18: At the Tournament/Hiro Pulls Out the Sword from the Stone * The Sword in the Stone part 19: Hiro Becomes King/'Hail King Hiro!'/Ford Returns * The Sword in the Stone part 20: End Credits Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Movie Spoofs